character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:The Villainous Vulture/Chapters from the Messiah: One
There are many. End all of them. The women are not your priority. Still. Best to save them, though. God knows I could use the good publicity. Yes, I do. Darren Lynch got out of his dark truck. It was behemoth, towering over any cars on the street where it was parked, and certainly any in the streets nearby. It was lucky he could park his truck at all, seeing as this was New York. Across the street was a back alley that had a special interest to him. He glared into it, studying it closely. Two men in front of a large metal door, which was being propped open a crack by a wooden doorstop. Oh yeah, that isn't suspicious at all. Not to mention the men in front of the door were wearing all black, and had guns in their holsters. Still, this would be easy, although messy. He almost felt bad for the first responders that were going to arrive. You have studied enough. Go. Darren listened to the voice speaking to him. It was God himself. He spoke to Darren, and Darren alone, for Darren was his avenger. Darren was born to take the scum from the Earth and send them to Hell. He came to Darren in his time of need, so now Darren will do his work in return. Using the training Alice Clyde, or Kain as she called herself, had taught him, he now does the work she wanted him to do, only with the knowledge that he will never be stopped, as God is on his side. His boots thudded on the pavement as he crossed the street into the alleyway. He stepped in a small puddle, getting a bit of water in his right boot. This is going to be an annoyance throughout this entire experience. He approached the men, who immediately raised their guard. "Get the fuck away. This is your only warning." He had his pistol out. It was a damn peashooter. If all of them were armed like this, this would be pathetically easy. For now, he'd play along. He put his hands up, which was really a mockery to them. "Let's not get hasty, I just wandered into the wrong place is all. Honest mistake." Darren didn't step back, however. The man didn't seem to like that, but that didn't matter. Before he could shoot Lynch, he grabbed the gun from his hand and snapped his arm in two. Before the second guard could pull out his gun, Darren threw the first man's gun at his head, knocking him into the wall. While the second guard was stunned, Darren kicked the first down, and stomped in the side of his head. The grey matter splattered all over his jeans, and some even got on his face. Taking two steps over to the second man, he quickly grabbed him by his hair and repeatedly bashed his head into the wall before he could even fight back. More blood and brains spurted onto Darren, this time getting most of his face and upper body. After around nine slams, Darren dropped the body to the ground, which now had a hole for a face, before making his way inside. Upon entering, he immediately saw two more men with their backs turned to the door, discussing the latest football game. What a bunch of unprofessional imbeciles. He picked up the doorstop keeping the door a crack open, making the large metal door slam shut, causing a clunk to echo through the building. The two men turned around to this, with the one on the right being greeted with his throat being crushed instantly, causing him to drop to the floor, gasping for air. As for the second man, he couldn't respond either, as Darren jammed the doorstop into his neck before ripping it out a second later. Blood formed a puddle around his body once he dropped, shivering and jerking violently for a few moments until death took him. The first man, still gasping, could only watch this with a horrified expression, before Darren stomped in his chest cavity, killing him as well. He simply sniffled a bit and looked at the corpses for a moment before moving on to the next room. Lynch looked around at the building he was in. It was dark, moldy, and aging. Paint was peeling and he could smell the mold in the air. The vigilante did not want to be here any longer than necessary. He moved on into the next room, where he heard chatter. Lots of it. He didn't even need to look before moving in, it didn't matter how many people were in here, he was going to kill them all. As soon as he walked in they knew something was up. They were yelling profanities he didn't quite care enough to listen to, and one charged him with a baseball bat. Upon the goon swinging, Darren caught it with one hand and ripped it from the goon's mitts. Darren then flipped it around to hold it properly and slammed the bat into the goons jaw, causing it to explode. Bone fragments sprinkled the room and what was left of his jaw was dangling by a strand of muscle, blood pouring greatly from the wound. Darren used the split second the other enemies were stunned to scan the room. Six more men, and three women who were in what were essentially cages. All of them were filthy and almost naked, some being fully nude. The man closest to the cages raised his submachine gun and aimed directly in the center of Darren's chest. Before he could pull the trigger, however, Darren pulled the body of the man with the bashed jaw in front of him before he could hit the ground, causing the dying man to take all the bullets until his comrade ran out. Darren dropped the body to the floor and threw the baseball bat at the man wielding the gun, which hit him square in the head and split it open. Another goon charged at him with a switchblade, an attempt that failed miserably. Darren grabbed the man's wrist and snapped it, before throwing him at the wall. The fourth goon came at Darren with a machete, which also failed horribly. Darren dodged the swings and punched his neck, dropping him to the floor. Using the opportunity, he grabbed the machete from his hand and slammed it into his neck, completely covering Darren's face in crimson. As if they couldn't learn, the fifth man charged towards Darren with a pipe, only to have his abdomen disemboweled. Darren sliced through his gut, exposing his intestines as they slid onto the floor. In complete shock, the man sat on his knees staring at the carnage coming from his own body, before having his neck broken with the force of the kick Darren sent to his head. Before the sixth man could react, Darren swooped over to the fourth man who was unconscious against the wall and pierced his chest with the machete. Quickly turning to the final man, Darren saw the sixth and final man pointing his gun at the woman in the cages. He was panicking, which made Darren laugh inside. While he was doing this for God, it never ceased to amuse him when these vile pieces of shit were scared. He loved their wavering eyes, on the verge of frozen tears. "I-I'll kill her! I'll kill all these fucking bitches! I'll fucking do it!" He yelled, barely able to phrase his sentence over his own fear. Darren pulled the machete from the corpse of the fourth man and stared into his eyes. His stone cold expression made the man even more scared. It wasn't intended to, but it did, and Darren loved it. "Wh-Why the hell are you looking at me like that?! You think I won't do it?! They'll all fucking d-" Darren had thrown the machete straight at his head. Instead of flipping in the air, it went straight, piercing the front of his skull and coming out the back, stabbing into the wall. That left the corpse stuck there. The women screamed at this, but Darren didn't care. He simply walked over to the corpse of the man with the submachine gun, lifted the baseball bat, and slammed it into the lock on the cage, opening it. The women quickly ran out, wanting to get away from Darren as soon as possible, it seemed. It didn't matter to him, though. He simply dropped the bat and walked out of the building through that large metal door once again. Suddenly there were red dots all over him. In front of him was what seemed to be an entire sea of FBI agents. Using his quick scanning skills, he counted fifty six agents. All had guns on him. In the back of them was a man with a megaphone. Dark shades adorned his face, accompanied by dark brown hair and thick stubble, while a slick black suit adorned his body. He was in his mid forties, and Darren knew him well. It was Agent D. Alistare. His gruff voice spoke loudly, slightly distorted by the megaphone, "Drop any weapons you have, Lynch. Get on your knees and put your hands on your head." Comply with the agent. This will turn out well for you. Darren complied. Category:Blog posts